homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandomstuck
FandomStuck is a Homestuck parody based around the idea of anthropomorphising various fandoms joined together to play a game of Homestuck. Many of the character have personalities surrounding the main character or characters, but some are based on how the fandom reacts to things and acts. Pre-Scratch Fandoms *Homestuck Fandom updateTroller *Hetalia Fandom filicianoVargas *Sherlock Fandom consultiveDetective *Supernatural Fandom mishaCrying *Doctor Who Fandom badwolf Fezzes Post-Scratch Fandoms *Adventure Time Fandom radicalRhombus *Star Wars Fandom kesselRunner *Harry Potter Fandom wizardingSnitch *Sonic Fandom racingQuickly (Fandom)Post-scratch Trolls: *Warriors Fandom *My Little Pony Fandom *Pokemon Fandom *Kingdom Hearts Fandom *Marvel Fandom *Portal Fandom *Mega Man Fandom *Invader Zim Fandom *Mario Fandom *One Piece Fandom *Tomb Raider Fandom *Lord of the Rings Fandom (Fandom)Pre-scratch Trolls: *American Horror Story Fandom *Left 4 Dead Fandom *One Direction Fandom *Anime Fandom *Creepy Pasta Fandom *Justin Beiber Fandom *Twilight Fandom *50 Shades of Grey Fandom *Taylor Swift Fandom *Merlin Fandom *Lady Gaga Fandom *Insane Clown Posse Fandom Cherubs *Tumblr *4Chan Fandomstuck Art and other stuff Fandomstuck Logo.jpg 2c5.png Fandombound_by_englandreacts-d67zm6m.png Tumblr_mjtpvaaZjV1s8awk5o2_500.png tumblr_mxf71uDFFA1s3l0p6o3_1280.png|so sad Fandomstuck.png tumblr_mj0ija7tPB1s6qh9io2_500.png Fandomstuck by toon e-d60cx6m.png maxresdefault.jpg Episode 1: Fandoms unite! A young man/troll? stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday AND the start of the great webcomic, Homestuck. Though it was six solar sweeps ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! What will the name of this young man or troll be? Enter name. HORNSWELL POOPANTICS Try again, douchebag. Try again. HOMESTUCK FANDOM {Correct} Examine Room. Your name is Homestuck Fandom, but you can call me HS. As it was mentioned, today is my, I mean, your BIRTHDAY. You have a number of HOMESTUCK CAKES scattered around your room that you made yourself. You have a passion for everything HUSSIE related. You like to make fan-fiction, ship characters, check on Tumblr, and read the web comic over and over. You have a fondness for COSPLAYING, and your aspiring to be a MOVIE COSTUME DESIGNER. You also like to do CHATROULLETTE sometimes. What will you do? HS: Quickly retrieve arms from chest. You already have your SLEDGEHAMMER in your sylladex, dumbass! You would never go anywhere without it, for it is your trusty weapon, and Alternia is a scary place. HS: Quickly retrieve the other arms from your BOOTY CHEST In here you keep an array of humorous and useless ARTIFACTS, each one a devastating weapon in the hands of a SKILLED DOOFUS or a CUNNING PSYCHOPATH. You are neither of these things. Among the ARTIFACTS are: TWO (2) BEAR ARMS CAPTCHALOGUED IN YOUR SYLLADEX, ONE (1) PAIR OF DICE, ONE (1) BRO SWORD, ONE (1) MAGICIAN'S HAT, ONE (1) PAIR OF DAVE'S GLASSES, SEVERAL (~) SMOKE PELLETS, SEVERAL (~) BLOOD CAPSULES, and ONE (1) COPY OF ANDREW HUSSIE'S MSPAINTADVENTURES COMIC BOOK, and ONE (1) COPY OF DEATH'S BOOK. Some of this stuff may come in handy at some point. For now, you decide to just take the SMOKE PELLETS. Category:Sessions Category:Fandomstuck